Sight
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Park Jimin mendapat pelajaran yang begitu berharga dalam kehidupannya. Kehilangan separuh penglihatan karena ablasio retina tidak membuat ia rapuh sedikit pun, malah ia merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimkan seorang Jeon Jungkook dalam kehidupannya. / "Akan kupastikan semua baik-baik saja." / BTS, Jungkook x Jimin, KOOKMIN, uke!Jimin / Recommended.


_Gummysmiled's_ _28_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **Sight**

 _An act, fact, or instance of seeing._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _E_ _very time I see you_

 _When I see your eyes_

 _My heart keeps fluttering_

 _You're my destiny_

 _The only person I want to protect until the end of the world_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tirai sewarna langit cerah tanpa gumpalan awan tersibak, sebab disapu belai angin pagi yang menerpa. Tanpa sengaja mengusik sepasang insan yang bergemul dalam selembar selimut putih kusut namun tebal. Seberkas sinar menyilaukan menerobos kamar dengan satu buah jendela itu, kali ini berniat menyeret dua manusia di sana dari alam mimpi.

"Aeish." Dengusan malas terdengar, disusul oleh jemari kecil yang meraih selimut yang membungkus tubuh lalu melemparnya menjauh.

Individu tersebut adalah Park Jimin, 22 tahun. Lelaki dengan pipi seempuk roti Cina. Mata segarisnya tertutup rapat seperti habis direkatkan dengan lem. Begitu pula dengan pikiran yang masih di awang-awang. Khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia mengusak mata yang terasa lengket, lalu mulai berkedip-kedip kecil.

"Ah, apa hari sudah siang?" tanya Jimin dengan suara serak kepayahan yang lebih mirip igauan.

"Ng, mungkin." Sosok lain menyahut. Bunyi _grasak grusuk_ mengganggu pendengaran, orang itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran dan duduk di atas ranjang.

Kerutan terbentuk di dahi Jimin. "Sudah siang? Aneh sekali."

Yang satunya tidak menyahut seperti tadi, menyebabkan Jimin makin merengut tidak mengerti. "Apa aku masih bermimpi, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Lelaki lain yang bernama Jungkook memaksa membuka mata. Menengok ke arah kiri, mendapati orang yang tadi bertanya ternyata telah bangun lebih dulu dan sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau telah berada di surga?" kelakarnya.

Jimin mengurut kening, semakin tidak paham. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Jungkook- _ah_. Surga itu terang benderang, tapi yang kulihat adalah tirai hitam."

Dan Jungkook tersedak.

 **.**

 **Sight**

 **.**

Lelaki yang baru memasuki usia 20 itu menggerakkan kaki tidak tenang. Sepatu hitam mengilap membentur lantai dengan tempo cepat, tidak sabaran. Gesturnya menunjukkan sekali bahwa manusia bermarga Jeon itu sedang gelisah. Hampir satu jam penuh ia duduk menunggu Jimin yang sedang 'dipaksa' mengikuti beberapa prosedur medis oleh dokter yang kini berkutat dengan peralatan yang sebenarnya tidak ganjil baginya. Masalahnya ia tidak sempat berpikir mengapa dokter sampai perlu melakukan USG hanya untuk membongkar alasan keluhan Jimin tentang penglihatannya tadi pagi.

"Ablasio retina."

Beribu spekulasi menari-nari dalam kepala seorang Jungkook. Sempat ia mengira dokter di hadapannya sedang mengajaknya bergurau seperti biasa, namun karena ia sendiri juga telah akrab dengan hal-hal berbau medis, ia tidak mampu menolak diagnosa yang dilontarkan sang dokter.

Sekarang tinggal Jungkook yang bermandikan keringat dan Jimin yang asyik memandangi sekeliling.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti." keluh yang lebih muda, dan dokter spesialis mata merangkap sepupu Jimin itu cukup tahu jika kekasih adiknya tersebut tidaklah idiot. Ia pasti tahu benar dua kata yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan.

Tidak mengerti yang ia maksud pastilah bermakna tidak terima.

Dokter bersurai kecokelatan itu membuang napas. Ia sedang mengatur strategi tentang bagaimana cara menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada sosok yang sedari tadi banyak diam.

"Ablasio retina terjadi karena retina pada mata terlepas dari jaringan penyokong di bawahnya. Setelah pemeriksaan, ditemukan adanya beberapa robekan pada retina. Keadaan ini merupakan masalah serius, jadi kita harus segera mengambil tindakan operasi." jelas Seokjin sabar.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak cukup asing dengan penyakit ini, mengingat ia sendiri adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Yang ia khawatirkan sebenarnya hanya lelaki berperawakan kecil yang duduk tenang di sampingnya.

Seokjin paham benar dengan reaksi-reaksi seperti ini. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia sering melihat berbagai macam respon pasien. Seokjin yakin, Jimin pasti juga resah, namun terlihat jelas sepupunya itu tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana dan menimbulkan kekhawatiran, jadi ia hanya mendengarkan dengan saksama. Seokjin terlalu paham.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" Jungkook bertanya. Terdengar penuh harap sekaligus putus asa.

Sang dokter membasahi bibir. "Tingkat keberhasilan tinggi, sembilan puluh lima persen. Berharap saja semua berjalan lancar."

Ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Dan usahakan Jimin tidak berada di ruang terbuka dan terpapar angin atau debu. Untuk saat ini aku hanya memberi obat tetes mata dan vitamin. Operasi akan kita lakukan paling lambat dalam waktu seminggu."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk. Netra kelamnya melirik sosok di sebelah. Ia jadi penasaran tentang apa yang lelaki itu rasakan saat ini, sebab orang itu terlihat kalem dan santai, malah kontra dengannya yang begitu khawatir.

"Aku hanya takut menjadi buta." celetuk Jimin tanpa ditanya, sukses membuat Seokjin sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, dan Jungkook yang merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Jungkook menggeleng, meski di dalam hati ia merasa tidak yakin. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin menoleh. Mata kirinya berair dan mata kanannya memerah.

"Akan kupastikan semua baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **Sight**

 **.**

Gemerisik daun yang disapa angin terdengar merdu. Pohon kokoh di kaki bukit terlihat begitu pas menaungi siapa saja yang ingin berlindung dari terik matahari. Jimin mengayunkan ayunan yang dinaikinya perlahan. Hanya ia sendiri kali ini. Satu jam yang lalu Jungkook tergesa-gesa berangkat ke kampus karena bangun kesiangan. Salahnya yang tidak terbangun saat matahari telah tergantung di langit sebelah timur.

Mungkin kekasihnya akan marah besar jika tahu ia kabur dari rumah, pergi tanpa ada yang menemani ke bukit kecil di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Bukan berniat kabur juga, _sih_. Hanya saja Jimin merasa suntuk setelah berdiam diri di rumah selama dua hari penuh. Meski mata kanannya terganggu oleh tabir gelap yang hendak merenggut seluruh penglihatannya, tetap saja ia merasa baik.

Jimin tidak merasa keberatan dengan keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Entahlah, beberapa hal membuatnya banyak berpikir.

"Apa yang kulewatkan selama ini?"

Di usianya yang menginjak 22 tahun, ia sering menyibukkan diri dengan urusan kuliah. Terkadang melupakan hal-hal kecil yang dulu menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya.

 _Seperti apa?_

Berbincang dengan keluarga misalnya. Mungkin frekuensinya bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Jimin jadi rindu berebut remot televisi dengan ayahnya, atau bertengkar dengan ibunya, atau nonton video musik _boyband_ dengan adiknya. Hal-hal kecil yang ia tinggalkan di Busan—kampung halamannya dan Jungkook.

Atau hobi nomor satu yang dulu digelutinya dengan serius—tari modern. Jimin ingat sekali, dulu ia bercita-cita menjadi penari dan terjun ke dunia musik. Berbagai jenis tari telah ia pelajari semenjak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Ia bahkan masih sering mempraktekkan hobi menarinya—di depan Jungkook.

Atau yang lain seperti pergi bermain ke taman hiburan bersama Taehyung, sahabat sehidup sematinya—yang kadang membuat Jungkook ngambek seperti anak kecil karena cemburu. Ia rajin mengunjungi _game center_ tiap hari libur atau sekedar cuci mata di pusat perbelanjaan.

Empat tahun lalu, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengubah arah hidupnya. Meninggalkan hobi menari yang tiba-tiba dirasa tidak memberi keuntungan dan jaminan hidup. Jimin merasa ia perlu menjadi _normal_. Untuk itu, ia memilih keluar dari zona amannya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bergabung di universitas nomor satu di negerinya dan memasuki jurusan psikologi.

Entahlah.

Mungkin saja Tuhan marah pada Jimin, lantas memberinya teguran. Terkadang bisa begitu. Sepintas dalam benaknya, ia terpikir. Manusia hanya akan mengingat Tuhan ketika diberi masalah. Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan urusan duniawi, sampai terkadang ia melupakan betapa penting jalinan yang tersambung dengan Sang Pencipta.

Sejurus kemudian, senyum terlukis di belah bibir milik pemuda Park.

 **.**

 **Sight**

 **.**

Hari di mana operasi dilaksanakan akhirnya tiba. Jungkook baru saja menemui tim dokter yang akan menangani kekasihnya untuk mengobrol sedikit sebelum kembali ke ruang rawat Jimin.

Ia hanya terpaku memandang Jimin yang duduk manis di atas bangsal, dengan kaki yang terjulur ke bawah. Matanya terpejam. Ia jadi teringat jika sebelumnya Jimin mengeluh mata kirinya terasa perih. Ia mengerti kondisi ini akan terjadi. Penglihatan mata kanan Jimin yang terganggu akan membuat mata lainnya bekerja ekstra hingga kelelahan. Oleh karena itu, ia meminta Jimin untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak.

Jungkook mengusap pipi tembam yang begitu ia sukai. Jimin hanya mengulum senyum sebagai respon, menikmati bahasa nonverbal dari sang pujaan hati yang bermakna dukungan dan semangat untuknya. Ia tetap tidak bersuara saat Jungkook membantunya mengenakan baju operasi.

Seorang perawat wanita memasuki ruangan. Ia melepas masker yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, menunjukkan rupa yang menawan.

"Tuan Park Jimin, operasi akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit. Apa Anda sudah siap?"

Jimin membuka kedua kelopak mata, menunjukkan kedua manik indahnya yang terisi harapan dan do'a. Menatap langsung ke arah wanita dengan seragam rumah sakit.

"Sangat siap."

Perawat itu menghela napas lega, merasa senang melihat pasien yang begitu optimis.

Jungkook menatap sang perawat yang tampak menunggu. "Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Jimin sebentar?"

"Tentu saja. Saya akan kembali dengan beberapa perawat untuk mengantar pasien ke ruang operasi." pamitnya yang diangguki oleh pemuda Jeon.

Jimin mengamati Jungkook yang tampak lebih khawatir dari dirinya sendiri, membuatnya terkekeh geli. "Hei, dokter gadungan. Jangan pasang wajah begitu."

Jungkook terkesiap, mendapati Jimin sedang menertawainya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku akan baik-baik saja." ujar lelaki yang lebih tua santai.

"Aku yang pastikan aku akan sembuh." Itu adalah kalimat sakti yang seakan mampu mengusir gundah yang bersemayam dalam hati Jungkook.

 **.**

 **Sight**

 **.**

 _Man proposes, God disposes_.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Jimin sempat berada di rumah sakit ternama di ibu kota, demi menjalani serangkaian tindakan operasi untuk mematri retinanya yang mengalami ablasi.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Jimin dihadapkan dengan fakta pembedahan yang ia jalankan mengalami kegagalan, dan berakibat penglihatan mata kanannya yang terenggut. Mungkin tingkat keberhasilan operasi yang dikatakan kakak sepupunya mencapai 95 persen, tapi ternyata ia termasuk dalam 5 persen yang mengalami komplikasi dan berujung dengan kebutaan.

Jimin masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan sesuatu yang ia anggap teguran dari Tuhan. Masih membekas dalam ingatannya, saat Jungkook mengamuk dan memukul Seokjin akibat operasi yang ia katakan akan berhasil ternyata malah membawanya dalam kenyataan yang pedih.

Jimin pernah bilang ia sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa dirinya akan sembuh. Tapi ternyata dihadapkan dengan realita yang tak sejalan dengan ekspektasi tidak buruk juga.

Mungkin cukup menyedihkan _sih_. Orang tua dan adiknya sampai repot-repot menjenguknya di Seoul setelah mendapat kabar bahwa ia kehilangan penglihatan mata kanannya. Tapi ia juga tidak lupa kalimat yang ia lontarkan demi membungkam tangis ibu dan adiknya, serta serentetan omelan ayahnya.

" _Seharusnya kita bersyukur karena yang Tuhan ambil adalah mata kananku, bukan keduanya."_

Kalimat itu yang membawa keluarganya pulang dengan tenang ke Busan keesokan harinya, segera setelah memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Hari ini, Jimin berada di taman hiburan. Ia sedang mengistirahatkan pita suara yang dipaksa 'kerja rodi' saat menaiki wahana _roller coaster_. Sekarang, Jimin sedang duduk di salah satu bangku sembari menjilati gulali yang tadi ia beli. Menikmati sensasi gumpalan mirip kapas itu lumer di lidahnya.

"Jimin _hyung_!"

Lelaki berparas manis menoleh. Ada Jungkook yang datang dengan menenteng kantong plastik transparan berisi cokelat dan berbagai jenis jajanan.

Jimin tersenyum sumringah sampai deretan giginya terlihat. Ia menyambut semangat plastik berisi cokelat yang disodorkan Jungkook dan segera melahap produk olahan kakao itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri hampir mengira bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah siswa sekolah dasar yang tersesat. Sangat menggemaskan.

Lelaki Jeon itu ikut duduk di samping Jimin. Diam-diam, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas yang ia bawa.

" _Hyung_ , lihat ini."

Jimin otomatis melirik ke arah benda yang dipegang Jungkook.

"Ini adalah buku pertamamu. Pihak penerbit memberi salah satu eksemplar untuk disimpan."

Jimin menerima buku itu—novel yang ditulisnya sendiri selama hampir dua tahun. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan pupil yang melebar antusias.

"Woah!" serunya semangat, membolak balik buku dengan desain sampul yang menarik. Ia menggunakan matanya sebagai model sampul novel pertamanya, yang ia beri judul ' _Sight_ '.

Jungkook tertular senyum manis kekasihnya. Ia ikut menyengir senang.  
"Selamat untuk perilisan novel perdanamu, _hyung_."

Jimin mendekap benda itu erat-erat, baru mengalihkan pandangan. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan ini pada Jihyun _ie_."

Pemuda yang lain tertawa kecil. Ia memajukan kepala, mendekati mata kiri si lelaki manis sampai kelopaknya menutup, kemudian mengecupnya lama.

Jimin membiarkan saja. Menikmati perasaan sayang yang tersalur dari tindakan. Salah satu alasan ia begitu tabah selama ini adalah Jungkook sendiri. Perasaan tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir berkembang dalam hati, menjadikannya tidak banyak mengeluh. Tidak sedikit hal yang ia pelajari selama dua tahun belakangan, namun yang paling membekas dalam nuraninya adalah satu, bahwa Tuhan selalu memberi kemudahan pada siapa saja yang meminta. Tuhan tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Mungkin Tuhan mencabut separuh penglihatannya, tapi Tuhan tetap mengizinkannya menatap dunia lebih lama, memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarga yang terkendala jarak dan waktu, serta menghadiahkan pelajaran yang begitu berharga agar ia banyak bersyukur.

"Hei, hei, sudah. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." protes Jimin setengah bercanda, mendorong sedikit tubuh Jungkook yang menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa." Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepala. Hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Jimin tidak bisa melihat lagi dengan mata kanannya.

Jimin menggeleng kecil, lalu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk bangkit dari duduk. "Aku ingin ayah, ibu, dan Jihyun melihat novelku. Ayo ke Busan!"

Yang lebih muda hanya membiarkan tubuhnya diseret-seret, sedangkan otaknya masih memproses tiga kata yang diteriakkan kekasihnya dengan semangat. "Sekarang?"

"Iya!"

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author note-**

Waaaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku rasa ff ini bakal jadi salah satu ceritaku yang paling aku suka. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku mengangkat tema medis setelah The Hairs yang sepertinya sepi peminat xD

Dan aku senang luar biasa pas tau comeback (?) dengan ff The Roses mendapat sambutan yang baik. Terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca yang mau mendengar keluh kesahku bahkan ngasih motivasi yang membuat otakku jalan terus xD

Kalo mengenai cerita ini sendiri, aku terinspirasi dari cerita temenku yang abangnya kena ablasio retina dan harus segera dibawa ke Jakarta untuk operasi (semoga lancar dan cepat sehat kembali). Sebenarnya aku baru tau kalo retina bisa lepas juga, jadi aku banyak cari referensi untuk ff ini xD

Oke, sekian. Eh sebenarnya aku rekomendasiin baca ff ini sambil denger lagu Everytime nya Chen ft Punch yang terus aku puter sambil ngetik wkwkwk xD

Sekali lagi makasih banyak semuanya~

(Jangan lupakan kotak review tak berdaya di bawah ini ya :3)


End file.
